Hard Life
by horsecrazedgirl15
Summary: Edward has been abused his whole life and because of this he is closed off from everyone. Can Bella save him or will he push her away too. This is my first story.
1. 1. The Beginning

AGE: 7

"Why did you and your brother have to ruin my life by being born!" my mom says to me as I walked into the living room. I just stood there hoping that if I didn't say anything she may not hit me tonight, but she still slapped me across the face "Answer me, boy!" I still said nothing and just waited for my punishment. "You stupid boy, I guess I'll have your dad teach you a lesson." God please not my father I'm still recovering from the last beating. "Go to your room and wait for him" she said while going to grab a drink from the kitchen. Once I reached my room, I dreamed about what it would be like to have regular home and parents. In my seven years of life all I had is abusive parents, bed mattress, and very little food. My parents Elizabeth and Edward Sr. are both drug addicts and alcoholics which is why I never have any money for food or new clothes because their to busy getting drunk or high. I also thought about my older brother, Tyler. He was nine when dad killed him a couple months ago from the beatings and drugs he was always given and now I'm the new punching bag. I wish I would die from one of the beatings I'm given; then I won't feel pain anymore and could see my brother again. God please get me out of here.

"Eddie!!!" My heart drops to my stomach...Dad is home.

"Edward Anthony Mason! Get your ass in here right now!!" God please help me be able to get through this tonight I prayed silently. Next thing I know is that I'm staring in the face of very anger and drunk man. "You have been a very bad boy, Eddie. Now you have to pay for it." I closed my eyes to prepare myself for this beating. He grabs me by my hair and drags me to my room where he proceeds to hit and kick me all over my body but then all of a sudden he stoped hitting me and just stands over me. "Boy, I got something for you and I think you will enjoy it like that brother of yours did." He then pulls out a syringe that has something in it "W-What is that, Dad" I asked scared of the answer "It's a drug called heroin and it's very addictive. What have I said about you calling me dad!" I flinched as he yelled at me "Sorry, Sir." "Elizabeth, get in here and hold him down!" That's when it all clicked that he is about to drug me and my mom was going to help him.

Mom holds me down and my dad puts the needle into my arm as I beg him not to do this; once the drug enters my system I begin to feel good and there was no more pain maybe I will actually enjoy it.

Hey guys if you made through this chapter and liked it please let me know and I'll continue the story. This is my first story so it may a have problem, but I hope u enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. 2 I Wanna Die

I was brought out of my dream like state after being kicked in my ribs "Get up, Eddie." I laid there for a while trying to forget about the pain from last night "Edward Mason! Get up now!" I groaned hearing my mother yell at me. Why do I have to get up it's not like I go to school or anything. Finally getting up from my mattress, I go to see why I'm being called. Once I reached the living room, I noticed there was a scary looking man sitting on our dirty couch. "Oh Edward, he will be perfect for what we talked about." I stood there confused on what he was talking about 'What would I be perfect for?' I wondered in my head. "Well, James, he's all yours. How much money will he bring in do you think?" Dad asked. "I have a lot clients that would love him. I would think people would pay easily $1,000 or more for him" James thoughtfully said. Dad and moms eyes lit up when he said that, but what would I be doing to bring in that kind of money. "Eddie, you will start earning your keep. Every morning James will come and get you and take you to his place." Dad told me. " W-What am I doing with James?" I asked terrified of the answer. He smiled evilly at me and turned to James and said "Do you want to tell him or wait?" I turned to look at James and he smiled at me "I would love to" Dad then whispered something in his ear that made him smile. "Eddie if you don't do the things James asks of you you will be in a world of hurt. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and followed James out the door, "Where are we going, James?" "We are going to my place so I can show you what I expect from you" he said while climbing into his car.

When he pulled up to this shack looking place fear over came me "What is this place?" I quietly asked "This is going to be place you will work. I'll show you what I expect of you once we are inside" James says as he start walking toward this shack.

James and I are now inside of the shack. I looked around and noticed there is only a bed and a bucket; this made my even more scared. "W-Why is there only a bed and a bucket in here?" I turned around to look at James and he was undressing "W-Why are you taking your clothes off?" James continues to take off his clothes and smiles at me. He grabs me and throws my onto the bed on my stomach. "James, please stop!" I started crying and keep begging while he chains my hands and feet. "Your job will be to service my clients when they want. You will do everything they want and if you don't all I gotta do is call sweet daddy." He said into me ear as climbs on top of me. "Please don't do this please please!" I pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as he uses my body to please himself. "God your gonna bring some good money for me" James moaned into my ear. I just cried because of the pain I feel, "James it hurts please stop" James grabs my hair pulling my head back, "You will be quiet for all clients and stay still, understand" he breathed heavily in my ear, all could do was nodded my cries stuck in my throat.

After what seemed like forever he finally got off me and left the room. I just laid there and cried and wish that I was dead. James later came back, but this time with his "clients". They all took their clothes and repeated the torture.

James took me back to house and dad was standing in the yard, as soon as the car stopped I got out and walked toward the house with my head down, "Make a lot of money today, Eddie" before I could respond James told dad everything. "He struggled for me but after all while he did what I told him to do. He made me a lot of money." Dad was fuming that fought against James, "House. Now." He said through his teeth "See you tomorrow James".

I was in for long night "I told you that if didn't behave that you would pay for it!" Dad yelled in my face "D-Sir, please don't hurt me tonight please." When I finished saying that Dad punches me in the face "I'll do whatever I want! Now shut up and take the punishment!" I took all his punches and kicks till I couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out.


	3. 3 Saved

Age: 9

The last two years have been torture, it's the same routine wake up, go to "work", come home and get beat and drugged. I have gotten to the point where I have given up and don't care what happens to me. I don't put up a fight when James clients come in to torture me and make me do things I don't want to do. I have noticed that less people are coming and James has been on edge, but I don't even care anymore.

"Alright kid, you know what to do." James said to me. I just nodded my head and took my clothes off and laid in the bed. James was chaining me up when all of sudden there was someone banging on the door and yelling "Police open up!" As I heard that sentence my heart lept for joy and for the first time in two years I felt hope. James cursed and ran to the back the shack to hide. "Open up or we will break in!" James glared at me telling me with his eyes to not make a noise, but this was my chance to get out of here. "Help me please!" I screamed hoping they heard me "Please help me!"

Then the door was forced open by the police and they came in with their guns drawn looking around, but when their eyes landed on me they put their guns away and came to help me. "Son, are u okay? How did u get here?" The officer started asking me. "Get me out of here please." I begged him while I cried "Okay son, your safe now. What is your name and where are your parents?" He asked while getting the chain off my wrist and then carried me to his car. "Where am I going?" Please don't me back home I thought, "I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked out. Can you answer my questions, son?" I shook my head "I want to sleep, sir." The policeman looked at me through his mirror and said "Okay kid." So I laid down in the backseat and drifted away.

The next time I woke up I noticed I was in a very white room. 'Where am I' I thought to myself. I looked around the room and my eyes land on the police officer that saved me from James "Hey. How are u feeling" he asked me and it shocked me that he asked how I was no one has ever asked me that. "Okay I guess" I said quietly "Can you answer some questions for me" he asked me quietly and I just nodded my head. "What's your name" "Edward Mason" he wrote my answer on his notepad and looked back at me smiling. "My name is Paul." I just looked at him "Edward, can you tell me why you were in that shack today?" Paul asked me " I was working" I said looking down at my blanket ashamed of my answer. "Working?" He asked confused "Yes sir. My dad told me I have to earn my keep." "Earn your keep? Can tell me what u mean by that, Edward?" I looked down and started telling him everything; Tyler, the drugs, the beatings, and what happenend in the shack. This was the first time I've ever told anyone and I just cried "Don't send me back to my house. Please" I begged him. He pulled me into hug "I promise you that you will never go back there, Edward" "Thank you, Sir." For the first time ever I felt safe.


	4. What now?

"Mr. Paul, what will happen to me now?" I asked from my bed "You will put in the system and taken to a new family." He said with a soft smile and I smiled back him as I lay my head against the bed. A new family, I hope they are nice and let me go to school like a normal kid. I wish my brother was still alive so he could also experience a normal life and not a life full abuse and drugs, I miss him. "Mr. Paul, what will happen to my parents and James?" I silently asked "Well son, when we went to your house we found your mother and father dead. We have not found James yet, but when we do he will be taken to prison." "My parents are dead? How?" I didn't know whether to be sad or relieved that my parents are dead, I mean they were my parents but the also killed my brother and let James do awful things to me. "Well, we found a needle in your mother arm and your dad was found with gunshot wound to his head." I just looked at him "Does it make me a bad person that I'm glad they are dead?" He shook his head " No it doesn't. You need to get some rest a social worker willl be here with your new family tomorrow once you released from the hospital." He said while tucking me in to my bed and pushed some my hair out of my face. As he was walking out I called from one more time "Mr.Paul, thank you for saving me today, before you showed up today I had given up on hope. My life was nothing but abuse and drugs, I hope you find James and he get the treatment that got for the last two years." Mr. Paul just looked at me with determination and said "I will do everything in my power to capture this sick man. It saddens me to think what you went through the couple of years and Edward don't ever give up or stop fighting for something; you are going to have to battle everyday to get back to normal life." He walks back over to me and hands me a card and he looked me in the eye and said,"Call me if you need me or want to talk. Okay?" I just nodded my and looked at him and notice that lean in and kiss me on my forehead "I hope I get to see you again but under better circumstances." All I could was nod my head as I try to hold back my tears. " Goodbye son." He turns and walks away from me "Goodby Mr. Paul." I rolled over facing the window and wondered what my new life will bring as fall asleep peacefully for the first time in my life.

I woke the next morning feeling well rested for the first time ever and I'm not in pain. I could get use to this feeling. There was knock at my door and then a well dressed women and a couple came in. "Hello Edward, My name is Mary and I'm your social worker; the people behind me is the couple that wants to adopt you." I looked at the couple and there was something off about them. The man looked serious and mean while the women seemed nice but there was something off about them. "Um...Hi." I said shyly "Oh aren't the cutest little boy I've ever seen. My name is Erica Johnson and this is my husband Nash Johnson." I looked at her husband and he just stood there staring at me "Hi Mr and Mrs. Johnson, nice to meet you" I said smiling. I looked to my social worker and asked "When can I get out of here?" She smiled at me and said "Now." I got out of the bed and got dressed and left the hospital with my new family.

**Hey guys, just want say thanks for the comments and I hope you like this chapter. The story is a true story just characters names are different and some things have been changed but most of it is stuff that actually happened. **


	5. It Never Ends

Once my discharge papers were complete Mr. and Mrs. Johnson looked down at me a with forced smile and Mrs. Johnson said "Lets get you home and settled in so you can start school tomorrow." I looked up at them and nodded my head excitedly practicality running out of the building. Maybe I was wrong about them and they are actually nice people. "Slow down, kid! I gotta get the car!" Mr. Johnson yelled after me "Sorry Mr. Johnson. I'm excited to be able to start school tomorrow. I've never been to one." I explained to him, but Mr. Johnson just stared at me with a strange look in his eyes and turned to his wife whispering in her ear that made her smile and nod at him. "We will wait here so you get the car, babe" Mrs. Johnson said while putting her hands on my shoulders to kept me where I was.

After what seemed like forever Mr. Johnson showed up in this beat up looking car and I must have had a sour looking expression when Mr. Johnson said "Not all of us can have new or nice cars. Now get in so we can go home!" I have a bad feeling about him; he doesn't seem to like me either, so I just quietly got in the backside to be taken to my new home.

We drove for while and I noticed houses started to become less and less which is weird since we live Chicago. "Where are going?" I asked "We are taking you to our house, sweetie. We live outside of town far away from people, but we are almost home" Mrs. Johnson explained to me and just as I was about to reply the car came to a stop "We are home" I looked out of the widow and the house looked like no one should be living in it. The boards of the porch look like they are rotting and could break at any second and the house it self seemed like it about collapse. That's when I knew that I'm not gonna like it here one bit, but I got out the car anyway and started walk toward my new home. "Alright kid, we are gonna tell you the rules in this house. Number one: NO speaking, Number two: you will do whatever we tell you to do, Number three: you clean this house everyday and cook for us, and Number four: No leaving your room after dark. If you break any of these rules there be consequences and trust me you don't want to find out what they are. Do you understand?" Mr. Johnson questioned me and I just nodded my head.

"Babe, show him to his room." Mr. Johnson smiled at his wife and she replied "With pleasure come on, Edward." She grabbed my hand and took me down this long hall where the floor creaks every time you take a step. "This room right here is our room and across the hall is yours" She pointing at each door "Oh here is the bathroom and right next to your room and the room down at the end of the hallway leads to the basement" I just nodded at her and she then lead me to my room and I'm not surprised to just see a mattress in the middle of the room. I walked in to take in my new room when I noticed that Mrs. Johnson had closed the door and locked it; my heart dropped to the floor I knew what was coming next, just when I thought I got away from all of the abuse. "Oh sweetie don't cry" Mrs Johnson whispered to me; I looked up at her begging with my eyes "Please don't do th-" I was cut off receiving a slap on my check. "NO TALKING!!!!!!" She yelled in my face and she then ripped my clothes and proceeded to violate me repeatedly.

"God, kid that was amazing. Now I know why James loves you so much." that made my heart stop. She knew James? How did she know about James? Was she one of the many clients that I had to serve during my time in the shack? Mrs Johnson finished getting dressed and walked toward the door but before she left she stopped and said "My husband will be here shortly" and then walked out to the hall locking my door. God must hate me. Why would he allow horrible people have kids or foster them? All I'm ever going to experience is abuse and never have love of a family or a safe environment. I was broken out of my thoughts when the door opened again and Mr. Johnson stood in the doorway and he looked pissed.

I just stared at him scared of what he might do to me. "What was the first rule?" He growled through his teeth and it sent chills down my spin. He then grabbed my arm causing me to scream in pain "You were told that you are not allowed to talk but you did anyway. Now you gotta deal with consequences." He dragged me to door that lead to the basement once we got there he opened the door in threw me in. I once again cried in pain just to grabbed again and have my hands put in chains. Mr. Johnson grabbed my hair "This may hurt a bit" I closed my eyes to ready myself for punishment *CRACK* I screamed out in pain as I felt something go across my back and it happened again *CRACK* I screamed again. "I have feeling we will be down here a lot, kid" Mr. Johnson said evilly. He continues to whip me for an hour "I think I'll just leave you down here for the night." He then walked out closing the door. I'm in so much pain that I pass out.


End file.
